The Ten Individual Leaders
The Ten Individual Leaders are ten leaders with separate but individaul clans that are controlled by The Brotherhood of the Fallen but are also a part of BotF that have their own ranking system. And when a member of a division moves up through the rank he or she may become a leader of the clan they once served if that is an option or become a Chief Executive or a Lt. Commander and move up through the ranks of the Brotherhood of the Fallen's Hierarchy . '(Note: '''Each leader can name their division/clan his or her own but it has to be related to BotF in some way remember leaders of a division make there own Tenets but still have to abide by The Seven Tenet law and their tenets can never conflict with the original seven either, if they do there clan will be shut down or there laws removed until further notice.) The Ten Individual clans (so far): The Inner Circle ''These divisions are not in cluded in The Ten individual leaders. Special Divison's: Conditor (Special clan for Founders of a division) Sniper Types (Special clan for gifted Snipers) Guards of the Faith (Special Guard unit for the Higher Government) Guards of the Void (Special Guard unit for the Higher Military) Guards of the Truth (Unknown) These are the standard issue clans ranks that the leaders may use or they may also use BotF's ranks but they must be altered to fit the clan's style. Founder rank Clan Founder (There can only be one throughout the history of the clan/division, "once the Founder has chosen to leave their clan and join The Hierachy of the Brotherhood a Leader will take their place and run the division from there on out.") Leader ranks Division Leader (Clan/Division Manager) Co-Leader (Commanding Major, and Division's Recruiting Manager) Major ranks Major (Major's run the division externally while the Co-Leader and the Division Leader run it internally, there can only be two at a given time) Lt. Major (Lt. Major's are the Major's instruments and they do everthing they are charged with, there can only be three at a time) Lieutenant type ranks Captain (Captain's are the Co-Leaders personal "assistants" and there can only be four at a given time, they also help with every thing recruiting) Lieutenant (Lieutenants are part of only six other Lieutenants in the whole division and are only a few steps away from The Hierarchy of the Brotherhood) First Lieutenant (1stL are now part of the big leagues and second only to the Lieutenant) Second Lieutenant (2ndL have earn this rank through promotion by the 1stL) Junior Lieutenant (Junior's or Jr. L have to be given this rank or promoted to this rank) Ensign (Ensign's are in a nuttshell the Petty Oficer's of the Lieutenant's or higher ranking Officers) Warrant Officer ranks Chief Warrant Officer 5 (CWO Grade 5 are the highest rank of "Officer" and command all below him and have special powers to out rule some Second Lieutenant if necessary) Chief Warrant Officer 4 (CWO Grade 4 have spent endless hours and intense effort in to BotF and have earn their rank through very difficult tasks and at least have been in the Brotherhood for two to four months) Chief Warrant Petty Officer 3 (CWPO Grade 3 have earned their rank through extreme hard work and devotion to their Brotherhood and have passed their long lasting training) Warrant Officer 2 (WO Grade 2 now have a very broad understanding of the Brotherhood) Petty Warrant Officer 1 (PWO Grade 1 have certainly achieved the title of Warrant officer and have chosen to progress through the ranks if they were MCPO of their clan/division) Petty Officer ranks Master Chief Petty Officer of the >Division's name hear< (MCPO is now the commander of the Petty Officer rank section and has earn their place in the true divisons higher ups and has special ranking powers to out rule Warrant Officer 4 - Ensign and below also this position can stay at this rank or progress to Petty Warrant Officer 1 such as becoming leader of the divison you serve or progress through the Brothehoods ranks) Fleet / Command Master Chief Petty Officer (F/CMCPO, yes the abbreviation is pretty big but so is your rank) Master Chief Petty Officer ("No your not john-117" but you are now a part of your divisons PO higher ups and commander of all you survay) Senior Chief Petty Officer (SCPO have devoted time and effort in to BotF and have earn their rank through difficult tasks and at least have been in the Brotherhood for two months) Chief Petty Officer (CPO have earned their rank through hard work and dedication to BotF and have pasted their initial training) Petty Officer 1st Class (PO 1stC have learn basic rules and understand certain aspect's of BotF) Petty Officer 2nd Class (PO 2ndC now have a very basic understanding of the Brotherhood) Petty Officer 3rd Class (Recruit) Recruit ranks BotF Recruit (Your seemingly endess faith and devotion to the Brotherhood has begun without end) BotF Initiate Grade 5 BotF Initiate Grade 4 BotF Initiate Grade 3 BotF Initiate Grade 2 BotF Initiate Grade 1 (Initiate Grade/rank 1-5 easily sur passable) BotF Novice (The Great Journey have begun Brother)